E Plurbuis Unum
by Joss10
Summary: I was once a student as Equestria High, but moved on to Canterlot College. There I discover things such as, love, passion, comfort, hatred, regret, and romance. Follow me as I try to become the best I can be, to be a man who is worthy of such a beautiful woman... T For now... (Summary and Title subject to change.)
1. Chapter 1

**So I didn't quite tell you a few things:**

**1\. I am going to revamp this chapter, because I want it to be where I, a human, not an alicorn-human, find Cadence.**

**2\. I just gave you a spoiler for all who read that last chapter. It was going to be a later chapter for E Plurbius Unum.**

**3\. And three, I apologize for the mistakes. Really. I am sorry. Please take this as my token of sorrow.**

**4\. This is no longer going to be a reaction. This is going to be the beginning of the story of E plurbius unum. So I am going to erase the first chapter of that story, and put this one in and work from there. I will re-insitute that other chapter, later in the story.**

**Now, please enjoy...**

I was walking down the sidewalk in our desolate city, tipping my hat to people I knew. It was wonderful outside. The quiet breeze slowly hitting the trees, and the sun shining down on us citizens as we performed our daily errends.

It was about the afternoon, just after I got out of my long class in college. I walked down towards my house, after one long afternoon.

Said house was actually a mansion. My mansion. Why do I live in a mansion? Because where I come from, I was born into royalty.

I kept walking down until I reached the road that breaks off towards the rural area in which the house is located.

I stuck my hand in my pocket, and pulled out my keys and flipped through them.

"No, not that one..."

"This one? Nope."

I finally reached the right key, and stuck it in the key hole, and turned it.

*Chick*

"Huhhh... Wrong key."

So after that, I flipped through my keys again, and found the right one this time.

*C-Chick*

"Gotcha!" I said while bursting through the door.

I almost tripped from the sudden movement, and skipped a few times as I did so.

I regained control, and closed the door softly. I walked over to the stairs, and proceeded up the stairs.

"Okay!" I said while skipping up the stairs fast.

I really wanted to just flop on my bed and take a nap. I was up on Team Fortress 2 for the longest time last night, and I'm tired from haunting people's asses with my foot. And then waking up with only 4 hours of sleep at 6 o'clock in the morning.

So you can imagine how tired I was.

Usually on the weekends I stay up all night and do a late-night playthrough for my viewers on Youtube. Then pass out completely on my bed.

Yep. I was pretty tired.

"So... Many... Stairs..." I huffed as I finally reached the top of the stairs.

I walked down the hallway towards my room, and got lost doing it.

"Okay, a left, a left, and a right." I said while remembering how to get to my bedroom.

Oh come on. Gimme a break. this mansion has about 150 rooms.

God knows why there are so much. 'Cause I don't.

I walked down the familiar hallway, and saw my bedroom open, which was not how it was last. Or maybe I was too tired-drunk to care at the moment. I like choice two.

I walked toward my bedroom, and could swear I could hear my bed calling me.

_'Jooooossstennn...'_

Or maybe that was just me. I dunno.

I walked into my bedroom, and walked over to my closet, and hung up my coat, and hat, and closed it.

I then turned around and walked towards my bed, and layed down on it to take a nap.

I closed my eyes and relaxed to a song I had stuck in my head.

Said song was "The Dive Game".

I seemed to really like that PMV. It was awesome in every way. And "At The Gala Whip Mah Herp Remix".

Like I said, I dunno. Any fan-made song or remix from MLP is awesome in my book. How people can devote their time in making things better and cooler just is amazing. Remixers like; Sim Gretina, AftermathMakesMusic, Aviators, and all those other awesome people who are just awesome.

I folded my hands on my chest scooted in more into the bed, and I literally sank inside of it from how soft and pudgy it was.

And I fell asleep. Just as I wanted to. After a long day of college, and a long night of TF2, I was all set for dreamland.

Just before I fell asleep, I mumbled the words;

"You on you're way to; Dreamland."

And with that, I fell asleep...

_Time Skip: A few hours..._

Sleep. The time in which your body recovers and recharges its energy. The time when you think on certain descisions. The time when pass through the gates of reality and a peaceful dream.

I felt something weighty on my body, but thought nothing of it for the moment.

_'Must be the blankets...'_

But I don't remember grabbing any blankets from when I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes, and seemed to stare at the ceiling for some ungodly reason.

"Wow. It's like a whole new I never knew existed." I said weakly, from just waking up.

I heard light breathing from in front of me, not in sync with my own.

_'What? Is there someone there?'_

I looked down, and saw...

Saw...

I...

Wha...

"What the hell? What the actual freaking hell?!" I almost screamed.

What I saw was a... Human/Pony version... Of... Cadence? She was quite literally clinging to me and snuggling my chest right below my neck.

"Wha, Wha, wha okay... Just calm down, Jossten, its just a dream."

I saw her slowly stir and wake up to life.

_'Its okay, Jossten, she won't wake up, its just a dream!'_

She didn't go back to sleep.

"Mmmm..." She sighed.

The hell was she wearing? It looked like a nylon skin-tight suit that only covers her neck to her... Bottom. Leave it at that.

I didn' think she could speak until she said;

"Good morning..." She said while nuzzling my chest heavily, clinging to me with her arms around my back.

"C...C...Ca..." I said, too shocked to formulate words.

"Hm?" She looked up into my eyes, now wide with shock.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"How can you... Be alive?" I said while now shaking in fear. I was truly shaking in fear of what this trick could possibly be.

I crawled over to the other end of the bed, in the corner, and curled up, in complete fear of her actually being here.

I seemed to crawl so fast, I shook her loose.

She opened her eyes, and looked at me, completly shaking and in fear of her.

"What's wrong?" She said while crawling over to me.

"S-Stay away fr-from me!" I said while backing up as much as possible. Which was now impossible to back up since the wall was right there.

"It's alright... Nothing's going to hurt you... I'm not going to hurt you..." She said while crawling ever so slowly towards me.

She seemed to radiate a sense of comfort and security, so I let her come closer.

"It's alright... I'm here..."

She finally made her way over to me, my eyes never leaving hers, as I looked into her eyes, hesitent about her close proximity.

"How is it your even alive?" I said quietly.

"I have been observing you and your world for quite some time." She said while sitting next to me.

"Wh... Why are you wearing that?" I asked while looking at her figure.

She looked down, and then back at me again.

"I came into this world, and I guess this somehow was put on me. I don't know."

_'I don't know if this is just me, but Cadence looks really alluring. __**VERY**__ alluring.'_

"What do you mean, observing me?"

"I mean, that I have been observing you, and I want to take you back to my world, to see how you react."

"Y... You're world?"

"Yes. I believe that you are just what evryone needs. A true friend that won't abandon you in the worst of times. A friend that will forgive you, rather that hating you and wanting to cause you pain."

My heart did a backflip, and even skipped a beat when she said all those things about me.

No one has ever said those things to me. Even if they were true.

"Will you accept my invitation? To take my hand and explore this journey?"

She gently stuck her hand out for me to grab onto.

I was hesitent, but was all washed away when she smiled at me.

I took hold of her hand, and she lead me to the edge of the bed, and off of it.

We stood up, and she took her free hand and snapped her fingers.

The nylon was replaced with an elegant dress that fit her perfectly.

She took both of my hands, and seemed to give me a hug, with her head reasting on my shoulder, when we were both engulfed in a flash of light...

And like a flash...

We were gone...

Into a whole new world...

**CHAPTER END**

**So. I got it out, and sorted out now. Prepare for some major updates in my story.**

**Seeya!**

**-LunarDarkness**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I know I just created another story, and I have yet for it to grow, but these stories just keep on a'comin'! So I hope you like it, and happy late Easter!**

**Please Enjoy!**

Hello.

Yes.

Hello

So, I know you have never been to a world of hybrid Pony/Humans. Never has anyone been there.

But anyway, it was like any other day, strolling down memory lane as I sat on my favorite bench outside Canterlot College.

Class was at recess, most people ran off and found something to do in a group, but the intelligent people, like me, stood back and thought rather than exerting energy.

Oh my, I almost forgot an introduction!

My name is Jossten. THE most rarest name in the entire world. Only person alive to have this name is me. Jossten. It sounds a bit like Jussten. Or Ossten. BUT!

'Tis not the name I was stuck with. I am 19 years old, and going to be 20 in about a week or so.

I got up slowly, as I picked another song to listen to on my MP3 player.

"Hhhhh..." I sighed in wonder of the next song I should listen to.

"Awakening? Ascendancy? AH! 117." I said while listening to the song in my ear.

I put my MP3 player inside of my shirt, and clipped it on my right pocket.

I am about the single most handsome guy in Canterlot College, so, naturally I wore a fedora hat for privacy. A nice hat, at that. Made with the finest linens.

What I usually wear is something nice, like hiking boots, a pair of jeans, and I nice button up shirt to go with it.

I leisurely walked over to the large building, and opened up the large door.

I walked inside, and down to my locker, locker number 144.

Funny. My favorite number is 144. I heard a group of girls talking near a locker, laughing every once in a while. I thought nothing of it at first.

I unlocked my locker, and opened it up, hearing a squeak.

_'Gotta fix that.'_

That squeak alerted the girls, which I didn't know. I grabbed a small book I had used quite some time ago.

Said book was The 2022 Boy Scout Handbook. I don't know where I got it, but my name was written inside of it, and so was every single requirement for every class.

Yes. I was an official Eagle Scout.

I knew everything there was to know on surviving. Knots, lashings, fires, leave no trace, you name it!

I put the book in my laptop bag, which housed a number of things, my laptop, my book, and my paperwork.

I looked over at the girls who evidently slowly stopped talking, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see them looking at me.

Such things like that are the very reason I wear a fedora hat. I wear it for privacy.

I glanced back at the group. And I saw her.

By 'her', I mean Cadence. Cadence was a most popular, most beautiful girl in college, and every guy wanted as his.

She never really accepted anyone, nor looked and stared at other guys because none were worth her.

And she was right. None were worth her at all.

I think the only guy she every took an interest in was Shining Armor.

But they broke up after she found out, well, actually, _I _found out he was cheating on her, and told her. In the most polite way possible. Though, she still cried, and sobbed, after trying so hard to impress him.

This made me rage inside, because he had the most beautiful, most kindest heart in college, and he rejected her.

How. Agrivating. How SHE tried to impress HIM? I honestly, don't know why they even got started.

But anyway, I quickly looked back at my locker, seeing as though she was eyeing me as well.

_'The actual freaking hell? Why me?'_

One of the girls giggled, making another giggle. And soon everyone except her was giggling like a little girl.

I closed and locked my locker, and walked down the hall dead silently.

Dead silently is my normal sound. Stomping would be a normal persons footstep sound. So you can imagine I scare people I meet.

I walked to the transparent door, and opened it up.

I walked a bit, until somebody tripped me, and I ended up falling.

I put my hands in front of me to stop the fall, scraping and bruising my hands as I did so.

I was picked up by my collar, and I saw Shining Armor there, smirking arrogantly.

He started choking me, gagging as I did so.

"Aww. Somethin' wrong little man?"

I wasn't small, in fact, I was taller, by 7", but not as muscular.

I heard the door behind me burst open, not knowing who it was.

But by looking at Shining Armor's eyes, the reflection showed Cadence standing there with her mouth open, along with two other girls.

"I-I'm NOT SMALL!" I screamed as I gave him a knee-kick to the gut.

Another person threw a punch at me, succeeded. He hit me square on the temple.

Shining recovered, and punched me square in the gut, making Cadence gasp, not being able to speak.

"You shouldn't have done that, punk. Telling her that I was cheating."

I fell to the ground, and said;

"Corruption of the best, is the worst." I wheezed.

"What? Don't give me that!" He said while kicking my side.

"I'll be back." He said while he started to leave.

I sat on the ground, a few bruised ribs, and a bruised neck.

What a pathetic scene.

I sat up, slowly, and proped myself up, and stood up, not knowing if another round was still around the corner.

I looked at my hat on the ground, and picked it up, putting it in my bag.

I looked behind me, to see Cadence, with a sad look on her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a lightheaded fashion.

"I'm sorry... For having to go through that. That I didn't stop it."

"Nnnno... He wouldn't have stopped." I said while turning around.

I just started walking, nothing to be said, nothing to be done, except one thing.

I could tell Cadence felt sad at this sight, seeing me limp away in pain as I tried to make it to my dorm.

I walked a few minutes, until I made it to my dorm.

I unlocked it, and opened it up.

My dorm had the best spot ever. I had a great view of the night sky, but this came at a price.

No one really liked this dorm but me, and I spent my hours alone.

I hung up my hat, and realized I had left my coat at the college.

I opened my door back up, still lightheaded, but more intense this time.

I walked to my college, Cadence passing me as I did so, walked a few more feet, until I fell down on my side, rolling onto my back.

*THUD*

"Uhhhh... Help me..."

I heard a few footsteps, race over to me, and asked if I was okay.

Those footsteps were Cadence's footsteps, telling her friend to call 911.

She looked at me worried, and brushed the hair out of my face, and said;

"Everythings gonna be okay... Just rest now..."

And with that, I blacked out.


End file.
